


Till death do we burn

by creampuff_cartinelli



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ignalusa, fire kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff_cartinelli/pseuds/creampuff_cartinelli
Summary: Josie has some alone time in her room. How I think season two of legacies will start





	Till death do we burn

a close up shot of a pile of ash on the floor, we then pan out to see clothes and shoes thrown all over a bedroom, more specifically Josies bedroom floor. the ash stars to move and out breaks Landon nude, we hear a gasp from the left and see Josie sitting on her bed in only underwear 

“ you woke faster then last time “ Josie says as she moves of the bed and towards a ‘happy ;)’ landon 

she walks right up to him and puts her hand on his hard pecks 

“i had someone waiting for me” he whispers out leaning in

to put his lips against josies. 

Landon puts his arms around josies waist and picks her up 

“wooo, my little Phoenix is strong isn’t he?” josie pulls back and puts one hand around Landon’s neck and the other on top 

“punish me daddy” she whispers before snapping his neck  
she snaps his neck killing him instantly, Josie jumps out of his arms as he falls to the ground in a heap. 

“I like watching you burn baby” 

Landon lays there dead on the floor neck bent at an odd angel. Josies about to sit on him when her bedroom door slams open. 

It’s hope and Lizzie. Lizzie shoves hope against the wall, Hope gasp as her back makes contact and opens her eyes to see josie squatting over a dead Landon. She pushes Lizzie off of her 

“W T F is going on here” she asks while Lizzie turns around to see her sister. There’s a moment of silence before Penelope burst through the door 

“WHOOP WHOOP. FIRE KINK BITCHES” she walks towards Josie bends down and grabs her face and smashes their lips together.

(Lizzie pulls a WTF face and grabs hope and drags her out of there. They go up to the roof and have great passionate sex all night. )

Penelope stops and pulls away, Josie starts attacking her neck 

“Did I miss it JoJo?!” 

“Hmmm” she licks Penelope’s throat “I just killed him” 

“That’s SO hot” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi please like, comment and subscribed if you enjoyed this and want to see more. My twitter is @sxltylizzie I’m a big crackhead so there’s amazing content there .... maybe idk. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS


End file.
